5 Things
by movingmidnight
Summary: Five part story regarding the things you may or may not know about the Titans.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans

 **1\. Starfire is not naive.**

Starfire wasn't stupid. Starfire was trained and educated by the best tutors on the planet Tamaran. Her knowledge of interspace travel was expansive and exceeded that of earth's top scientists. She could calculate complicated formulas in her head almost as quickly as Cyborg's computerized brain, and could easily name every star system in sight on a clear night. Starfire was not stupid and she did not like anyone accusing her of being such.

And yet, after a long day of fighting against robot after robot, freeing herself from trap after trap, and having been drooled on by a hypnotized Beast Boy; Mad Mod mocks her English. Starfire promptly set fire to his most recent fun-house with a few well-placed starbolts and snapped his cane while her friends watched in mild-horror.

Starfire's eyes glowed as she held Mad Mod aloft by the collar of his shirt.

"My English is fine. In fact, my grasp of the English language is excellent. You are the one who ends his sentences with prepositions and adds an r to the end of words that truly end in a sharp a sound as if you have no regard for phonetics."

Starfire steadily drifted upward as she continued to critique his use English. When she reached a certain height the color of her eyes returned to normal, but noticed that Mad Mod was having trouble breathing due to all of the smoke.

"Have we come to an understanding?" Starfire asked.

"Yes! Y-yes! Let me go! Please!" Mad Mod begged, his legs kicking out beneath him.

Starfire shrugged, "As you wish."

She let him go and he dropped through the air with a scream. The others gasped and Robin whipped out his grappling hook to swing in and save him, but Starfire swooped in and caught Mad Mod several yards from the ground.

"Forgive me," Starfire said as she eased the terrified villain onto his own feet, "When you said "Let me go", I thought you had meant for me to release my grip on you. I realize now, that you meant for me to release you from my custody. English is filled with so many shades of meaning."

Mad Mod didn't respond, but rather clung to the ground, shaking and almost in tears.

"Star…?" Robin glanced between her and Mad Mod, "What was that?"

Starfire turned to him with a vibrant smile. "An English lesson."

Robin watched the shaking Mad Mod, who looked at him pleadingly; as if Robin could protect him from any further interaction with the alien. The leader of the Titans let his head hang back and sighed.

"Cyborg, see if you can pry Mad Mod off the floor. Rae, wake up Beast Boy, and Star…" He rubbed at his temple, "Head on home, and uh…please don't give out any more English lessons on the way there."

"I shall try." Starfire waved at them and then giggled, "We shall celebrate our victory upon your return."

She floated away, humming under her breath as the others got to their tasks. Once the fire was under control, and Mad Mod had been hauled off in police custody, Raven and Cyborg voiced their concern.

"Soooo, what exactly did ya'll do when you visited Gotham for Christmas?" Cyborg asked. "Because that whole stunt had Batman written all over it."

When Robin remained silent Raven raised her eyebrows in realization.

"Tonight's pizza is gonna have mint frosting and banana peppers on it, isn't it?" She asked in slight disgust.

"Ohhhh, yeah." Robin nodded, "Let's go."

They headed back to the tower, while Beast Boy asked for a recap of what happened while he was out. The others simply told him to shut-up and warned him to never mention Star's poor English _ever_ again.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Teen Titans

 **2\. Cyborg can and will send text messages with his mind**

Besides Kid Flash, the only friend Jinx actually had in the Titans was Cyborg. When Jinx originally joined, she had been afraid that none of the titans besides KF would be cool with her but that wasn't the case. Cyborg was the one to congratulate her first on her switch to the good side and joke with her about their shared time at Hive Academy.

Her friendship with him only deepened when she and KF broke up and she needed a place to crash. She had insisted it was just for a night while she figured out her next move. Cyborg however had immediately created her own private entry code to her new bedroom and gave her his extra key to the T-Car. Jinx found it very funny the next morning when Cyborg had simply told Robin that she was on their team now. She found it very surprising when Robin had just shrugged and told her that training was at 3.

While she eventually formed friendships with the other members of the team, some more tentative than others, Cyborg was definitely her bestie; and right now, Jinx and her bestie were holed-up in a corner, drinking together and judging other Titans at the annual Halloween party.

"Ugh…" Jinx groaned as she watched Beast Boy try to dance, "I get that he's your buddy, but this should qualify as torture."

"Oh, just wait until the karaoke machine comes out." Cyborg grinned, " _That's_ torture."

"I thought Raven hid it." Jinx took another sip of her drink, some fruity concoction that Starfire had handed out. Jinx could find plenty of things about the perky alien that were endearing, now that she knew her better, but Starfire's ability to mix a drink certainly made the top five.

"He'll find it. He always does." Cyborg finished his drink.

Jinx smirked, "How much are you willing to bet on that?"

Cyborg smirked back, "Fifty dollars."

Jinx glanced at Raven, who was across the room, standing around bored as Speedy tried to chat, or flirt, Jinx wouldn't put it past him. Raven could open portals to other worlds, surely she could have the machine there, where Beast Boy had no hope of finding it.

"You're on." Jinx held out her hand.

"Okay, but I warned you." He took her hand with a smirk.

"Yeah, yeah," Jinx dismissed before she caught sight of the newest arrival to the party, "Who is that?"

Cyborg followed Jinx's stare and smiled, "Oh, that's Argent. She's our ally in New Zealand, I forgot she was coming tonight."

Jinx didn't reply and Cyborg caught the flick of Jinx's eyes as she checked Argent out. Not that he could blame her. Argent was a looker, and that accent didn't hurt either. He watched Jinx as she watched Argent; completely unaware that their conversation had stopped.

Cyborg rolled his eye, this was pathetic, and it had been months since she had dumped Wally and she was still too gun shy to try putting herself out there again. Now was as good a time as any. Cyborg knew for a fact that Jinx wasn't just into guys and that Argent was exclusively interested in women. What could be a better rebound than a hot girl who lived 6,000 miles away?

"Hey Argent!" He shouted across the room, startling Jinx beside him, "Get over here, got someone I want you to meet!"

"What are you doing?" Jinx hissed under her breath.

Cyborg shrugged, "You think she's cute and I think you need to get laid."

Jinx's hair matched her cheeks, but before she could tell him that her sex life, however nonexistent it might be, was none of his business, Argent walked up.

"Hello." She said with a thick, appealing accent. "As you can probably guess I'm Argent."

Jinx, barely thinking held out her hand, and noticed the heat that practically radiated off of Argent's fingers, "Jinx. Stone here thinks he's so smooth."

"Stone?" Argent looked at Cyborg, "Switching codenames?"

"Stone was the name I used on an undercover mission to spy on Jinxie here." Cyborg grinned, "She was a bad girl once upon a time."

Jinx rolled her eyes at Cyborg before turning her attention back to Argent "Was being the operative word, now I'm good as cherry pie."

Cyborg side-eyed her for the insinuation and wondered if he needed to remove himself before he became a third-wheel.

Argent chuckled, "Well they say that good girls are just bad girls that never get caught."

Jinx flashed her a sly little smile, "Then I guess it's just a matter of who catches me this time."

They eyed each other, but said nothing. Content to sit in the sexual tension as Cyborg watched on in equal part impatience and awkwardness. Another minute passed and he decided to take the matter into his own hands.

Seconds later, Argent's communicator beeped. Apologizing she reached for it and checked the alert she received. At first she just looked up at Cyborg curiously, searching for something that wasn't there, before she put away her communicator and held her hand back out for Jinx.

"You wouldn't want to dance would you?"

Jinx blinked at first at the invite, and then a smirk highlighted her features and without another word, took Argent's hand and let herself be guided out to the make shift dance floor.

Cyborg smiled broadly as he watched from the corner, grateful again for his technopathic abilities, and groaning when Starfire mistook Argent and Jinx's dance as a 'girls who are friends' dance and tried to join them. Grumbling about his matchmaker skills, he got up to take care of this problem before Starfire ruined Jinx's chances for good.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans

 **3\. Raven literally cannot hurt any of the other Titans**

Raven's magic was a curious thing. Created from an extraordinary combination of genetics and destiny, it served two purposes: to give her the power to become the portal and to keep her alive long enough to become said portal. One part gave her incredible abilities, the other gave her an internal watch dog. These things had been explained to her at a young age, so that when she began her training to control these emotion-driven powers, there wouldn't be any surprises.

There were surprises anyway.

Her training was supposed to keep her emotions sealed away, brought out only when survival necessitated them. None of her instructors predicted that Raven would develop any emotional attachments to anyone. Her eventual love for the Titans was not factored into this training, and as such, that love acted in ways unforeseen.

Among one of her abilities, often enacted involuntarily by her watch dog, was healing. Paper cuts were healed instantly, bones could reset themselves, and diseases were chased away before they could take root. If she wasn't destined to die for a purpose, she could have easily lived forever.

The watch dog, however would sometimes mistake one of the other Titans for Raven. When desperation, pain, or fear clawed at her restraint because one of her teammates had been hurt, her healing would temporarily jump ship.

They were all a part of her now. Extra, emotionally linked limbs, essential to keeping the portal full and operational. One time Starfire took a bullet in the middle of a fight and Raven, who had been fending off Mumbo, found herself suddenly transported to Starfire's side with her glowing hands pressed against Starfire's bleeding stomach.

However, the primary function of the watch dog wasn't defending Raven from outside forces. First and foremost, the watch dog defended Raven from _inside_ forces.

Self-harm was not an option, suicide wasn't even a word in the metaphorical vocabulary of Raven's magic. The portal could not be allowed to damage itself and ruin the entire operation before it could begin. Yet again, Raven's emotions found a loop-hole.

Her magic could easily manipulate her friends, but cause them no harm. For instance, whenever she tossed Beast Boy out of a window, just before he hit the water, the velocity would somehow slow down and ease him into the bay. Raven could no more hurt her friends than she could hurt herself.

The most unexpected surprise came the day of the prophecy. What was supposed to be the end of the world, the end of Raven, despite all the planning, all of the fail-safes set in place to assure its success; failed. Raven lived.

Why? She arrived, full and operational, and she brought Trigon forth. The destiny that had been as inscribed in her as her genes had been fulfilled. The only thing unaccounted for were the Titans. They lived, they breathed, infused with a part of Raven's powers. While Raven perished; Raven's watch dog lived on in her emotional limbs and essentially realized:

 _Shit, I have to fix this; she's dying and not all at once like she's supposed to… It must not be time yet._

So, she was brought back from death. All because the rules and bounds of her magic were subdued by the one thing no one took into account: that she was capable of connection, of love.


End file.
